Machines are in use which fold a continuous web and which also glue the folded portions of the web together as the web travels through the machine. Customarily, such machines receive a continuous flat web. The web may be of a single ply or may be of multiple plies. The web carries glue of the hot melt type. The glue is carried on several areas of the web and is in a solid state. The web is first folded in the machine. Then the web travels to a portion of the machine at which heat is applied to the folded web to melt the glue. The folded web then continues in its travel through the machine and is permitted to cool to again solidify the glue to attach together the folded portions of the web.
It has been found that known machines of this type have not been capable of folding and sealing a web at sufficiently high rates of speed to accommodate printing machines which operate at a high rate of speed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a machine for folding and gluing a continuous web and which is capable of operation at a higher rate than is possible with known machines.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.